


Destiel- I know you like me

by Marleyimpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleyimpala67/pseuds/Marleyimpala67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes Cas,</p><p>Cas likes Dean<br/>Enough said</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel- I know you like me

Dean winchester is a cute, shy nerdy teenage boy with a massive crush on Cas. He spends all his time study and listening to rock, or spending time with his little brother Sam, who he loves deeply. He figured he was gay once he started high school, and Castiel Novak caught his attention immediately, and that was that. Now three years later he still holds that crush agianst the head of the main pack at school. Not like anything could happens anyway, least that's what Dean thinks. Dean thinks Cas has never, and will never notice him, but he is so wrong.

Castiel Novak, loud punk who is the head of the school. Smokes and sleeps with everybody. He is gay, but has to hide it. It isn't what you would call a good thing, not here in Lawrence anyway. So he keeps his mouth shut. He figured his sexuality on his first day of school, when nerdy Winchester stumbled in the classroom and he has never been able to tear his gaze since. Cas knows dean likes him, Cas knows Dean looks at him all the time. And it makes Cas happy. By know he needs a plan to get Winchester. And he is surprised it even works....

It's what would have been a normal day for Dean Winchester, and he went through school like any normal day. Till lunch. 

Dean makes his way down the corridors of hell, thinking about what to do once he gets home, he has English then maths next, why fun times. He opens his locker slowly and doesn't hear the approaching footsteps.   
"Winchester right?" Dean froze. He knows that voice. That sexy, deep, raspy voice. It belongs to the one and only Castiel.  
"Y-yes" he stutters without looking, too scared in case Cas isn't actually there.  
"Meet me behind the school after the bell, don't miss it, you'll regret it " Cas whispers before walking off. What does Cas want with Dean? Truth is, Cas plans on admitting his feelings and crap, and hope it all goes to plan and he finally has the Winchester boy. 

Both boys sit through there next classes very tense, wanting the day to be over yet wanting time to go slower. Dean can't even pay attention. His anxiety had got the better and he had already had a small panic attack. Then the bell goes. His breath stops, he slowly gets up from his seat and makes his way, dreading what Castiel would want with someone like him.  
Normally if you meet them at the back of the school they beat the crap out of them. But he doesn't think Cas is like that, so what could he want? Dean sits down slowly on a bench and hugs his legs close, it is a rather cold day.  
"You came," Cas says gently, sitting down beside the shivering boy.  
"Y-yes?" It comes out more of a question  
"Your cold! Let me..." Cas takes his jumper off and places it I've Dean, who goes bright red.  
"I... I asked you here cause I wanted to tell you something. I... I know how you feel about me Dean, don't be scared! I'm rather happy you do, because, I like you too," Cas starts and dean looks up in complete shock, Castiel, likes him?  
"Really?" Dean squeaks and Cas nods and laughs,   
"Really, now let me tell you more in the car and I'll take you home," Cas slowly helps Dean up and places a soft kiss to his cheek. Dean can feel he is the colour of a tomatoe and Cas loves the fact he can easily do that to Dean.   
"I.... I had my own car..." Dean mumbles, not wanting to leave baby here  
"That's fine, we will take yours then, gabe can take my car home," Cas smiles, a real genuine smile. Not often he does that.   
"Wow," Cas says, the impala is more beautiful then he thought it would be, sleek and black.   
"Uh... Yeah," Dean says nervously  
"It's beautiful, like you," Cas whispers into his ear, and Dean doesn't think he can blush any deeper.   
"My house or yours? Doesn't really matter..." Dean knows his parents and Sammy isn't home, not till tomorrow anyway  
"Mine," Dean squeaks and starts the car, pulling out of the old school car park, with Castiel sat comfortably beside him.

The ride is short and comfortable and they find themselves parked on deans drive way, just chilling.  
"Inside then?" Dean says, breaking the silence.   
"Yeah," Cas smiles politely and they both get out the car. The house is a pleasantly sized house with three bedrooms, kitchen diner and decent sized living room, as well as two bathrooms.   
"It's nice, and cosy," Cas says and hugs Dean from behind, wrapping his arms around Dean.   
"I want to know you better Dean, I want to be your boyfriend," Dean faints. No, literally faints. Cas barley can manage to catch him.  
"Dean?!" Cas says rather alarmed at the fact Dean fainted. But he always finds it kinda cute. Scrap that, very cute.   
"Dean, come on man," Cas lays Dean down on a couch, and Dean regains consciousness.  
"Cas? How did I get to the couch?" Dean says rubbing his eyes  
"I asked to be your boyfriend and you fainted on me," Cas replies, trying not to laugh.   
"Oh..... That's.... Yes.... But embarassing," Dean face plans himself   
"Yes? As in you will be?" Cas squeals  
"Yes I would love to be your boyfriend," Dean smiles and kisses Cas gently, Catching the punks lips in his own. Everything fits and feels magical. They move perfectly and Dean pulls Cas ontop of him, wrapping his hands around Cas's neck, kissing him with everything he had. Cas kisses back hair as passionately, loving every minute.  
"Best first kiss ever," Dean mumbles and both boys laugh.  
"I can't believe you said yes,"  
"I can't believe I fainted,"  
"It was cute," cas reasons  
"How?" Dean whines, burning his face into Cas's shoulder  
"Awww cute!" Cas teases. Kissing deans nose  
"It's embarassing!" Dean whines  
"Hey, who's the scrawny kid?" Cas says, smirking at the picture of Sam and Dean.  
"That's Sammy," Dean says, rather not fond of how Cas speaks of Sam  
"Looks really awkward and annoying and re-AH!" Cas screams as Dean tackles him to the floor  
"Never. Ever. Talk about Sammy like that, clear?" Dean barks and Cas can feel himself harden awkwardly  
"Eh..."  
"Do I make myself clear?" Dean says louder  
"Yes," Cas mumbles and Dean grinds down on him  
"Do I?" He smirks, knowing how hard Cas is getting from this.   
"Y-yes," Cas had to force the moan back down his throat as Dean grinds harder, leaning down beside Cas's ear. Dean nips and the flesh there.  
"Follow me," he whispered to Cas, before getting off and walking upstairs. Cas slowly follows being cautious, wondering what Dean is up too. He follows Dean up to the bedroom, suddenly catching on.   
"Dea-" he gets shut up by deans lips against his. Slowly deans hands snake to Cas's waist and one into his hair, and Cas mirrors the action, and Dean slowly pushes them to the bed. They kiss and allow hands to roam, and deans lips his hand under Cas's tshirt, feeling his toned chest. Dean sits up, straddling Cas's hips and removes his t shirt, throwing it to the floor  
"Beautiful," Cas mutters and Dean kisses him again, still gentle but passionate. Everything about how and what they are going jus filled with love. Cas slowly takes his tshirt off aswell  
"Do you want this," Dean asks, running his hands through Cas's hair  
"Yes, oh god yes," Cas replies, smiling up at Dean. Dean kisses down and up Cas's chest, kissing everywhere he can and moving up to his neck, kissing that gently. No biting though. Just kissed. Cas is squirming underneath Dean,  
"De, please." Dean smirks at the nickname but continues with his light teases across Cas's neck. Both boys have no idea what they are actually doing. They know where this is going and the basics of what they are doing, but both have never done this before, Cas may have slept with plenty of girls but no guys. Not ever. Dean is the only one besides him who knows he is gay. Dean is still completely Virgin, but has seen and read plenty porn to know roughly what he is doing with Cas and how to do it right.   
"Dean," Cas whines and Dean slips his trousers  off  followed by Cas's.  Dean thinks Cas looks like a fallen angel. Cas is thinking Dean looks like a bloody model, even when he sees the scars in Dean arm, and Dean immediately stops kissing Cas once he knows Cas had noticed  
"Dean, baby, look at me," Cas says, making Dean look at him  
"Me too," Cas whispers and shows him the faint lines on his own arm, heifer taking deans and kissing it gently, muttering such things as perfect and beautiful as he does, making Dean blush like an idiot. Dean goes back to kissing at Cas's chest area, licking the edge of Cas's waistband bridge biting then and pulling them off slowly, letting Cas's erection spring free, and as soon as Dean discards of the boxers, he places he lips on the tip of Cas and sucks a little. Cas throws his head back as he feels Dean inch himself into Cas, Cas can feel his dick getting wrapped up in the wet warmness of deans mouth and he is struggling not to come so quickly.   
"dean," Cas breaths out gently as Dean starts to suck and slight deep throat him, it's the worlds best damn blow job Cas has ever received and his hands knit themselves into deans hair, tugging at it lightly, which makes Dean moan gently, causing Cas to be even closer to the edge. With one quick lick Swipe over Cas's slit, Cas comes  
"Dean!!" He moans, feeling himself being swallowed by the Dean, who inches himself of off Cas, and Dean starts to kiss at Cas's thighs.  
"Cas, lube and condom, second draw," Dean says, and Cas fishes then out as quickly as e can beiges passing it too Dean. Dean spreads Cas's legs apart and kisses his thighs and buttocks, in a small attempt to get Cas to relax a wee bit, but truth is. Cas can't relax. He wants this so badly. His mind is blind with pleasure and all he wants is Dean inside him, making him feel whole. Dean is wanting this just as badly, but will take no risks in hurting Cas, none at all. He lubes up his fingers as much as possibly before slowly pushing it against his entrance, but not in. Dean traces his finger around Cas's whole, making it nice and wet before pushing the tip of his finger in, making Cas squirm in discomfort, and Cas's hands grab at the sheets  
"Shh, baby, relax, it gets better," Dean reassures ca abrogate pushing his whole finger in, squirming it around inside Cas, beiges begin very gently thrusts, causing Cas to pant.  
"Dean, it hurts," Cas whines  
"Shh, relax, the pain will go away s-"   
"-SHIT DEAN DO THAT AGAIN!" Cas screams as deans finger brushes against Cas's prostate, and Dean lets out a relived breath now his baby is okay.  
"Going to push in a other one okay?" Cas nods and Dean slowly inserts the next finger, thrusting the two in and out gently before he begins the scissoring motions  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Dean,. Ah, Dean please," Cas's whole body is over flown with pleasure and he doesn't know how to deal with it, and he squirms and pants and moans. Dean is deliberately applying pressure to Cas's prostate in order to create the waves of pleasure for Cas, and is starting to push the third finger in, making Cas scream.   
"Thank god my parents are out," Dean mutters, dredging Cas out as much as he can, not wanting to cause anymore discomfort or pain for his baby boy  
"Dean... Please. I want, ah. I need to, fuck, help me, fuck me, God Dean, please," Cas pants, just wanting to feel deans fullness inside him.  
"Okay big boy," Dean pulls his fingers out slowly and places a condom onto himself, applying more lube and lines up.   
"There there baby," he whispers to Cas, grabbing a hold of Cas's hips and pushing inside him slowly,   
"Fuck...." Cas moans. Even the pain feels good now. Which Cas is glad of. Once dean can't go any further inside he stills a small bit, moaning himself. Cas wraps his legs around deans waist and Dean places his hands either side of Cas's shoulders, and starts to thrust, kissing Cas gently too  
"F-fuck, there de," Cas pants as Dean hits that spot inside him, over and over again,   
"Dean.." Dean loves the feelings of Cas wrapped around his dick. The tightness is amazing and everything feels good. Dean pushes a little harder into Cas, causing them both to moan louder,   
"Fuck, Dean. Ah, do that again," Cas asks, and Dean does. And he does it again. And agian. And he notices Cas is hard agian, so with one hand, he manages to keep himself up and rub Cas off gently at the same time,  
"I think I'm close baby," Dean mutters, knowing the feeling in the pool of his stomach, as he thrusts into Cas a few more times before they both come at the same time,   
"Bloody hell..." Cas mutters, wrapping Dean in his arms as the they both lay panting on the bed.  
"I know..."  
"We need to do that again," Cas laughs  
"Anytime," Dean says kissing Cas gently  
"Your bottom next time," Cas suggest and Dean nods  
"I know you wouldn't hurt me," Dean says  
"I would never," and with that the two boys fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
